Isis Foundation (Earth 1)
|leader(s)= (formerly) |members= (formerly) |base_of_operations= |industry= |status=Defunct }} The Isis Foundation is a non profit organization founded and run by and was later run by to provide outreach and support to the meteor infected. The Isis Foundation's main mission is to provide emotional support to the meteor infected people and help them to adjust to their powers and lead a normal life. The resources that are available for treating patients range from group therapy, to relocating them in more specialized institutions or foster homes for those who do not have anyone. It was named for the Egyptian goddess Isis and its slogan is "Together we will rebuild our future". The Foundation's status is currently unknown since Chloe went on to running the Watchtower, then moved to to work for the Star City Register. Physical Appearance The Isis Foundation is located at 618 3rd St. in , in a rented building. The Foundation has a research center located behind the main office which has a super computer with monitors around the room for easy viewing of important files which serves as the main source of information resource. This room also serves as a communication center because it has sophisticated equipment that allows direct communication via webcam all over the world. The Foundation also has a laboratory in the basement that serves to treat patients in critical condition such as Casey Brock, but is rarely used. Website Through its official website, the Foundation promotes its activities and is made known to those who need their services. Its cover letter can be read below: "Isis Foundation has proudly launched a new support service directed solely at the survivors of the previous two meteor showers over Smallville, Kansas. Countless survivors have experienced symptoms from cancer to telepathic abilities. Studies are being conducted on the direct correlation between the showers from the last two decades to a steady incline in illness. Although studies prove the link exists and medical treatment has been administered, no support structure service exists for these victims. Isis Foundation is here to offer this service. Together we will build awareness. Together we will build understanding. Together we will rebuild our future. Together." Early History "The fact is, when they got their powers, they went psycho and tried to kill me". to , has always wanted to help other people, and she got her chance when she started a relationship with . Despite the fact that most of the she's known have tried to kill her, she decides to open the Foundation, as she feels the meteor-infected need some form of support to hopefully control their powers. Her motivation stems partially from her guilt over the harm her ex-husband Lex Luthor has done through his experiments on metahumans. Initially, she thinks that these people are dangerous and that the best place for them is or prison. She agrees with Lex that dangerous meta-humans deserve to be incarcerated and becomes allied with him to try to stop them. Lana continues with this mentality until she meets Bronson, a "patient" of 33.1, and Tobias Rice, another that she treated to help protect Clark's secret. After she discovers the experiments of Lex in Level 33.1 and 's real origins, Lana decides that more humane treatment of metahumans is in order. Using the money she gained in her divorce settlement, she sets up the Isis Foundation. Season Seven Having learned the art of deception from her former husband, and determined to stop his experiments, Lana used the Isis Foundation as a cover for her surveillance and investigations into Lex, hiding a bank of powerful computers behind the rear wall of her office. Initially, Lana hid the Isis Foundation from Clark and , preferring to keep an overall behind-the-scenes role. Chloe discovered the Foundation -and its true purpose- on her own, and agreed to keep it secret from Clark. Eventually though, when Lana absorbs the powers of Clark and becomes filled with a desire for vengeance against Lex, Chloe brought Clark to the Isis Foundation, at which point he used his X-ray vision to discover a hidden room with Lana's surveillance equipment monitoring Lex's mansion. later broke into the Isis Foundation and disabled Lana's surveillance of and warned her that, like Isis herself, she was treading a very dangerous path. Almost everyone surrounding Lana turns their backs on her from this point. Weeks later, Lana brought Clark to the Isis Foundation to bring him up to speed on what she had learned while spying on Lex. She revealed to him Casey Brock's condition and the research about Project Scion. It was later revealed that she had been instead talking to Clark's doppelganger, . When he learns about the computer reactivation, Bizarro used the Isis Computer to localize with Lana´s help. Afterwards, Clark, Chloe and even Lionel asked Lana for help using the resources she has collected about Lex for discovering his projects. Ironically the people who turned against her plead for her help, which they all deemed ill-advised before. When Lex was shot, Lana uses the Foundation's computers to helped gather information about Project Intercept to locate and . During the crossfire between Clark and Brainiac, Lana was attacked by the Kryptonian Computer at the foundation and left in a catatonic state. That same day, Lois and Jimmy are looking for Patricia Swann's murder, and go to the Foundation looking for . Then, they find Lana's surveillance room and an urgent message from Lionel. When Lionel dies, Jimmy wants to use the computers at the Isis Foundation to zoom in on a picture of Lionel's death to prove that he was murdered. When Chloe was trying to enlarge the image to find Lionel's killer, just as she sees Lex in the photograph, Lex's loyal assistant Gina comes from behind and knocks her out, then deletes the image infecting the computer with a virus. Since Lana's abduction, and after being fired from the , became the Foundation's de facto caretaker, relocating the Foundation's patients and using the facility's computers to research Kara for Clark. Chloe allowed to store some of his equipment at the Foundation, as it wasn't being used much at the time. When Chloe is accused of working for a terrorist sleeper cell, is threatened with jail unless he spies on his girlfriend, so he breaks into the Isis office and installs spyware onto the computers. He is shocked when he finds several government firewalls that have been accessed and wonders to himself if Chloe has been actually managing the Isis Foundation. After Chloe realizes Jimmy has hacked into her computer, she disables the spyware. After a plane crash in which Edward Teague dies, Chloe uses the computers at the Foundation to hack into the plane's black box and finds garbled audio. Clark uses his superhearing and recognize Kara's voice and then he goes after her. Chloe was arrested by the DDS, and after that the Foundation remained closed. Season Eight Since the disappearance of Clark, Lex and Chloe, and his team used the Isis Foundation as a base for their attempts to try to track down Clark. Facial recognition software helped them eventually locate Clark in Russia. After, with Lana moving out of Smallville, and her recent release from the Black Creek facility, Chloe resumes her care of the Isis Foundation. After persuades her, she decides to reopen it to help the meteor infected. When Oliver Queen collapses at a charity event, Clark and Chloe take Oliver to the Isis Foundation after he refuses to go to a hospital, and calls to check on him. Then, Chloe uses the computers of the Foundation to research the plant that poisoned him and a possible cure. Weeks later, ask Chloe for help to hack a unique super-computer. After she refuses, Tess breaks into the Foundation. Clark returns to the Isis Foundation to try and identify Maxima's photo and finds Tess waiting there. Later, Chloe arrives at the and confronts her about breaking into the Isis Foundation. Chloe threatens to press charges and Tess backs down. When Chloe was moderating a counseling session at the Isis Foundation with a group of young meteor-infected people to give them support and friendship, serial attacks happened in the city and Clark suspected that it could be someone who is meteor-infected. He goes to the Foundation and demands that Chloe release the names of the people she is counseling there. He looks at the sign-in sheet for her counseling but Chloe takes it from him annoyed, believing in the innocence of her patients. When one of the members of the foundation group die because of the attacks, Chloe feels guilty because one of her clients was indeed fearful of being targeted, and that others suspect her clients as well. Later, Chloe gives Clark a file of every meteor-infected person she's profiled, and admits that she's never actually saved any of them. Weeks later, Chloe continues helping the meteor-infected people and mysteriously performing the super-computer of the Foundation using her Brainiac abilities and overloaded it. At this time, Lana returns to Metropolis for one day and congratulates Chloe for expanding the Foundation and uses the computers to track down information on Lex's Project Ares. Later, when Clark and Lois are transported to the , Chloe contacts Oliver at the Foundation and tells him that she needs him to steal the crystal's generator that Tess has to hack into the Crystal of Knowledge. Later that night, a possessed super powered Lois Lane arrives at the Foundation and chokes Chloe to ask her what she knows about the ship that landed in Smallville. After finding what she wants, Lois leaves. When Oliver Queen arrives with the generator, Chloe uses it to try to rescue Clark. She opened a portal with her Brainiac abilities and transported Clark and Kara into the Isis Foundation, now unharmed. When Lana definitely reappears, the Foundation was used by her to locate Chloe after she was kidnapped by Doomsday at her wedding. Rokk, a Legionnaire from the 31st century, recognizes the Foundation when a fellow Legionnaire, Garth, finds files about it in Chloe's apartment. Lana located Chloe using the Foundation when a power outage happened at the Daily Planet. Chloe goes to Star City to care for Jimmy, and then the Foundation was managed again by Lana during her short stay in Metropolis. She starts to use again the Foundation Computers to her own purposes and steals information about Lex`s Project Prometheus and reveals to Tess that Lex implanted nano-transmitters in her optic nerve so she could be Lex's eyes and ears. It´s revealed that Lana continues hiding things at the Foundation when Clark and Chloe discover Lana's secret hidden safe behind a fake heater and find a hard drive that brings up files of Lana talking to Dr. Groll. Days later, Chloe used the Isis resources to help Clark and Lana track down The Toyman and a bomb rigged to blow up the . Lana is forced to leave Smallville forever, and then left the Foundation again to Chloe´s care, who continues managing the Foundation and helping Clark with the supercomputers. After a career crisis, Chloe converts the Isis Foundation into a information headquarters for use in her role as "Watchtower". Since that, Chloe uses the Foundation to coordinating the heroes and provide help for them. When Chloe wants to help Davis, she talks with Dr. Hamilton via webcam asking him about how to cure Davis's problem. After she disappears with Davis, Clark tries to locate her using the Isis computers but without result. After a false Chloe returns, she uses the computers of the Foundation to reveal to Clark the team assembled by Tess. When the real Chloe returns, she finds a new hero base. The current status of the foundation is unknown because Chloe is emotionally devastated with Jimmy´s death, Clark's departure and running Watchtower. Notes * In Apocalypse the apartment that was supposed to be Jimmy's where Lois and Clark went to look up information on the computer and Clark changed clothes was actually the Isis Office re-dressed. * A female receptionist seen at the Isis Foundation was previously seen working as a receptionist at Summerholt in the episode Blank. The receptionist was rude to Lois in Blank. The same woman interrupted Clark and Martha's goodbye (informing that Martha's limo was ready) when Martha left in the finale, Phantom. * The exterior shots from Season 8 are of a building at the intersection of Powell Street and Columbia Street in Vancouver, just a few blocks away from the streets used as Paris in the episode Crusade. The building is shown as one of two floors with a main entrance with a flag of the foundation above. Strangely, the exterior shots in Season 7 are of a different building: a multistory building with oval form with a coffee shop in ground floor. The building in question is on the South East corner of Chambers and Greenwich Streets, in the Tribeca section of New York City. Even more strange is the fact that the building in the right hand corner is the original 7 World Trade Center which was destroyed in September 11. * Chloe's interpretation of Isis in "Wrath" to Lana was inaccurate. Isis had stolen the power from the deities as Chloe stated. However, in mythological terms that was good because she gave it to humanity to use thus empowering humanity to be free of the whims of the deities. In metaphorical terms, it was the idea that at one time the Nile would flood and those around it had no control over it. They saw it as the god's punishment. However, they eventually learned to control it and work with it so that the flood wouldn't destroy their crops, etc. Mankind took the deities' control over them. In the end it is almost analogous to what Lana does. She steals the Prometheus suit (Prometheus stole fire from the deities and allowed us to create civilization. There is some consistency in the religious motifs surrounding Lana) and uses it for humanity. * In the comics, Isis is a DC Comics superhero, as well as a separate goddess also living in the DC Universe. The goddess Isis as one of the chief deities worshiped by the Bana-Mighdallian Amazons in the Wonder Woman comic. Her introduction depicted her in a standard white sleeveless gown and Egyptian head-dress containing her trademark symbol. Later, Isis was shown as wearing a black business suit with skirt, long straight black hair and a neck choker containing an ankh. It must be noted though that the goddess and the superhero are two separate individuals. * The set of the Isis Foundation was replaced by that of the Watchtower for . * is the only main character to never set foot inside the Isis Foundation in . Appearances Quotes : : In textbook talk, Isis is the goddess of love, and life, and healing. She even marched to the ends of the earth to help jump-start the man she loved. I want Clark to have that kind of loyalty in his life, but I'm just not sure it's from you. : : I would do anything for Clark. : : Even kill. What a lucky guy. What the textbook left out is that Isis is also the goddess of the underworld. She's responsible for bringing the great god Ra to his knees. : : You believe that I would do that to Clark. : : Not intentionally, but I realize now that you're capable of it. You should just know that I'm not gonna let that happen. : : Uh, actually, it's more like a counseling center. I'm housesitting for a friend of mine till she finds someone to take it over. : : I'm surprised I haven't heard of it. The hospital sends out updates on all the mental health facilities. : : Well... she has very specific clients... People with special skills that are sometimes a little dangerous. : : What, you mean like... meteor types? I drive an ambulance in Metropolis, Chloe. I've seen a lot of things... At least enough to know that they could use the help. Category:Organizations Category:Earth 1 Organizations Category:Locations Category:Earth 1 Locations Category:Defunct Organizations Category:Defunct Earth 1 Organizations